Scythia
The United Scythian Republic, or known simply as Scythia is a nation due north of the Caspian sea and has a constituent monarchy, with Zidane_Leonart as the leader. The nation's capital is Gorod Drakona, along with other smaller towns surrounding the city. The country of Scythia was born on Christmas eve 2018, while the capital, the oldest city in the town, was created almost a month earlier. The capital now focuses on being a central trade hub, facilitating the creation of shops from different countries all over the world. History Before the nation of Scythia was founded, it was mainly just a town named Gorod Drakona created by Zidane_Leonart on November 29th 2018. Soon, the town joined the Dominion of Soviet Russia, being the second town in the nation. The town however, grew rapidly, and started growing in the number of residents. By then, the number of residents in the town is already much bigger than the capital Krakova. The town suffered a hit when it was raided by a member of the Qin Realm on the 11th of December 2018, causing despair among the then mostly unarmored and unarmed residents. It was then that the town realized that it bore the brunt of Soviet Russia's politics, and subsequently decided to succeed from the nation. The nation's captial however, did not like this, and subsequently the town found its animals missing for some reason. Soon, however, the town joined back the country with the capital, Krakova, being more willing to include Gorod Drakona into its politics. However, the town still yearned for its independence, and taking lessons learnt from the trauma of being raided, begin to grow even greater. The town, taking advantage of a sudden increase in mobs on the server, managed to lure and cure two zombie villagers into villagers, and subsequently breeding them to large numbers, always yearning for a mending trade. This move was huge, as it brought about the town being able to make a livelihood on selling villagers, With the second villager offering saddles in exchange for emeralds, Gorod Drakona also indulged in the horse business. However, the villager trade was the most significant, yielding 100G per pair of villagers sold, albeit having a very difficult time transporting the villagers to countries in the American continent. Along with donations by residents into the town bank, the town quickly amassed the 512 gold necessary to create its own nation. Steps were soon taken by Zidane to create the nation, and Gorod Drakona decided that it would be a fitting trade hub. However, not all things went as smoothly as talks with Krakova was not ideal, and the town was soon kicked from the nation after hearing the plan for succession, as well as having Zidane jailed, forcing the town residents to bail him out. Soon, the nation of Scythia was created, with some members deciding to create their own towns to join Scythia as a new and refreshing challenge. Military When one of our towns are raided, anyone online in our nation should go help out the defending town. Relationship to other nations Scythia aims to be friendly with every nation, as we are a trading hub, after all. Allies - Kingdom of Spain - Greenland - Britain - First Bulgarian Empire - Eastern Roman Empire (Byzantium) - The Solomon Empire - Baltoslavia - Cascadia - New England - Kingdom of Rio de la Plata - Portugal - Norge - Austria-Hungary - Romania - Tunisia - Greater-Armenia - Arizona - Iceland - Panama - Judah - United States Towns in Scythia The current towns in Scythia are (order from oldest join to newest) - Gorod Drakona (Capital) - Olympus - Melnikovia - NorthKazakhstain - UfaRussia - NorthenVolograd - Ryazan - Khanbaliq - NewHelsinki Notable people Emperor Zidane_Leonart (Emperor of Scythia) _Justinlew_ (Chancellor) CloudSerpent (Chancellor) JesterSFX (Mayor of Olympus) (Chancellor) MoonlightPixels (Empress) ZCrafterPro (Mayor of Melnikovia) USSR__ (Mayor of NorthKazakhstain) Gamerot (Mayor of UfaRussia) WildFishie (Mayor of NorthernVolograd) BadMineboy17 (Mayor of Ryazan) Baiju (Mayor of Khanbaliq) **FORMER CITIZEN** GodzillaHawkMama (Queen Cake Baker) - Her house is visible from the map and looks like a huge cake from a bird's eye view. She will often leave cake out on the sidewalk outside of her house to help feed passersby. Buildings and Infrastructure Gorod Drakona's Town Hall Gorod Drakona's Market Gorod Drakona's Barracks Category:Nations